Me desculpe por te amar
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Fic feita para o Projeto H Final-Distance do Fórum aliança3vassouras. Hermione escreve uma carta Harry relembrando o passado e querendo lhe falar algo


Autor: Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy

Título:Me desculpe por te amar

Capa: : Capa aqui

Sinopse: Fic feita para o Projeto H² Final-Distance do Fórum aliança3vassouras. Hermione escreve uma carta Harry relembrando o passado e querendo lhe falar algo

**N/A **Essa fic Harry/Hermione tem spoilers de Harry Potter 7, mas, por favor, desconsiderem o epílogo.

Essa fic foi feita, inicialmente, para o projeto "Projeto H² Final-Distance", do fórum do Aliança3Vassouras.

A formatação normal é da narração, a formatação em itálico é os flashback's e os que estão entre parênteses é a carta.

Toda essa explicação é para você, caro leitor, entender essa história.

* * *

Estava frio.

Estava nevando.

Era inverno, coisas extremamente normais para essa época do ano.

A janela estava entreaberta, o que fazia entrar um vento gelado.

Até que se ouviu o som de algo batendo nela.

Era uma linda coruja das torres que Harry conhecia muito bem, era a coruja que Hermione comprara quando terminaram Hogwarts. Harry, imediatamente, abriu a janela, permitindo que a coruja entrasse.

Ela deixou apenas a carta cair no colo do homem que lhe abriu passagem e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que entrou.

Harry pegou a carta cuidadosamente. Escrito do lado de fora da carta estava, claramente, a letra de Hermione indicando onde ela deveria ser entregue, caso a coruja deixasse cair a correspondência.

Ele tinha medo de abrir o envelope, estava pressentindo que não haveria de seria nada bom. Ele abriu cuidadosamente, e, como se era de esperar, estava a caligrafia dela no interior da carta.

**Como eu poderia deixar você ir embora,**

**  
Apenas deixar você partir sem deixar vestígio.**

**  
Enquanto eu espero aqui respirando por você**

**  
Você é o único que me conheceu realmente**

"Olá, Harry.

Está frio, não?

Estou te mandando essa carta para poder falar tudo o que eu guardei dentro de mim desde que nós terminamos naquele dia, você lembra? Já vai fazer dois anos e desde lá não tivemos uma única chance de nos comunicar, seja pessoalmente ou apenas por carta.

Eu confesso-lhe que estou morrendo de saudades, mas não posso nem ao menos me aproximar de você, nem mesmo como apenas amigos de infância, pois sinto que o clima não está muito bom aí na sua casa perante o seu passado. Ao meu passado. Ao nosso passado."

Hermione. Hermione fora, por cerca de um ano e meio, namorada de Harry. Isso provocou fúria em várias pessoas, o que fez Harry, de uma hora para outra, querer se afastar da morena, já que a sua fama estava até ficando em risco.

- Queria poder mudar tudo e começar tudo outra vez – murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele saiu de perto da janela, que, mesmo fechada, transmitia um grande frio. Foi-se deitar no sofá do lado oposto, em frente à lareira, onde continuou sua leitura.

"Fiquei sabendo, pelo Profeta Diário, que você vai se casar com Ginevra Molly Weasley, não vou te desejar felicidades, pois você também não me desejou quando nos separamos. Tanto que aquela casa do campo que moramos quando estávamos namorando, você quis que eu saísse de lá, fosse para outro lugar. Deve ser lá que vocês vão morar, você, a Weasley e o filho dela, pois certamente aquele filho não é teu e ela está te fazendo de otário, como ela sempre te fez. Eu sempre pedi para que você tivesse mais cuidado com as pessoas, Harry; porque nem todo mundo é bom igual a você."

"Bom, continuando a história, depois que você me expulsou, eu fui morar nos fundos de uma casa pobre, pobre. Passei fome, sede, enfim, tudo que uma pessoa que estava na miséria, com menos de um galeão, passa."

"Essa foi a vida que levei por todo esse tempo, afastada completamente de meus amigos."

"Mas nem amigos eu tenho mais...".

"Afinal, nunca tive amigos verdadeiros."

**Como pode você pode ir pra longe de mim**

**  
Quando tudo que posso fazer é ver você partir**

**  
Pelo fato de nós dividirmos os sorrisos e a dor,**

**  
E até mesmo compartilharmos as lágrimas,**

**  
Você é o único que me conheceu realmente**

- Então ela já está sabendo de todo o meu caso com Ginny. Ela é bem esperta. Ela sempre foi esperta.

"Sabe, Harry, eu nunca vou me esquecer de nosso primeiro beijo. Foi tão mágico para mim. Eu sempre te amei, isso é fato, mas aquele dia parecia a primeira vez que eu amava alguém. Aquele beijo foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor beijo que alguém me deu."

- Aquele também foi meu melhor beijo, Mione – murmurou para si – Foi um beijo mágico.

**Então olhe pra mim agora**

**  
Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

**  
E não restou nada aqui pra eu recordar**

**  
Só a lembrança de seu rosto**

Flashback

-_ Harry, ta tão quente hoje, né?_

_- Claro, Mione, está na época de verão, você queria o quê?_

_Estavam num lindo jardim, o sol estava bem no centro do céu, indicando que era mais ou menos meio dia. Tinha flores para cada lado que se olhava, Hermione estava olhando as crianças, filhos de Bill e Fleur, brincando um pouco mais para frente._

_Harry apareceu atrás de Hermione e lhe tampou os olhos, dizendo-lhe a seu ouvido:_

_- Eu tenho um presente para você._

_- Um presente? – indagou – mas hoje não é meu aniversário nem Natal. Que presente é?_

_Harry destampou os olhos da morena e pediu para que continuasse com os olhos fechados e se virasse devagar. Ela obedeceu._

_- Pode abrir os olhos – ele disse._

_Ela abriu devagar, vendo, à sua frente, Harry segurando um lindo buquê de flores._

_- Harry, são lindas! – disse Hermione pegando o buquê e cheirando as flores._

_- Achei que combinassem com você. São lindas, delicadas, e, acima de tudo, fortes._

_Hermione achou lindo o que o moreno acabara de falar e sem querer uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos, cuja qual Harry, cuidadosamente, limpou._

_Estavam bem próximos, a um palmo de distância um do outro. Dessa distância dava-se para sentir a respiração rítmica deles, que foi se acelerando até chegar mais, mais perto, até que não resistiram._

_Harry puxou Hermione até ele e começou a beijá-la. Hermione aceitou aquele beijo. Era um beijo suave, sem pressa de acabar. Era o beijo mais inesquecível da vida deles"_

Fim do Flashback

- Seu beijo é único, Mione. Nunca provei nada mais doce – murmurou e depois continuou a ler a carta.

**Então olhe pra mim agora**

**  
Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

**  
E você voltar pra mim vai de encontro a todas probabilidades**

**  
E isso é o que eu tenho que encarar**

"Também vai ser inesquecível a declaração que você fez na frente de minha família inteira. Fiquei tão envergonhada"

- Eu também.

**Eu queria só poder fazer você voltar**

**  
Voltar e me ver chorar**

**  
Tenho muitas coisas pra lhe dizer**

**  
Tantas são as razões**

**  
Você é o único que me entende realmente**

Flashback

_- Querido, que bom que você veio jantar conosco, você sabia que minha filha nunca teve muitos amigos? Desde pequena ela só andava com umas duas pessoas, quando andava acompanhada._

_- Mãe!_

_-Deixa, Mione, eu sei que você nunca teve muitos amigos, mas nem eu sou verdadeiramente seu amigo._

_-Então, garoto, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o senhor Granger._

_- Eu vim aqui pedir a mão de sua filha em namoro, pois eu a amo..._

Fim do Flashback

- Pouco tempo depois seus pais morreram num acidente de carro, você sofreu muito.

"Passamos vários momentos alegres juntos, momentos tristes juntos, e momentos que misturavam alegria e tristeza também".

Lembro-me de cada instante, que poderia ser o último, como a engraçada cena de quando você e eu fomos comprar a casa de campo, lembra?"

- Como se fosse ontem.

**Então, olhe pra mim agora**

**  
Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

**  
E não restou nada aqui pra eu recordar**

**  
Somente a lembrança de seu rosto**

Flashback

_- Esta casa custa uma fortuna, Harry!_

_-Não se preocupe, querida, nós temos dinheiro, e, além do mais, você não pode poupar dinheiro para que sejamos felizes juntos._

_-Eu sei, mas..._

_- Mas nada, mocinha, você não vai me fazer desistir de comprar essa casa. Nosso filho ou filha vai brincar muito ainda nesse quintal, vai se sujar, vai aprender a cair aqui. Tem algo mais importante que a infância de nosso filho?_

_-Não! Mas acontece que eu só queria que você me desse um beijo, pois eu acordei muito carente hoje._

_- Acordou, é? O que tem de melhor quando se acorda carente? _

_-Beijos e mais beijos. Além daqueles chocolates quentes que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer quando eu era pequena – Harry fez uma cara de nojo – Eu sei que você não gosta, mas eu faço só para mim!_

_- Não, Mione. Eu também quero. Faz também aquele bolo de chocolate?_

_-Claro, amor._

Fim do Flashback

"Você vai se casar com Ginny por causa do bebê, não é? E terminou comigo também por causa dela, eu sei que ela te chantageou. Deve ter feito algo muito ruim para que você terminasse. Ela é uma má pessoa. Eu sei que ela é irmã de seu melhor amigo, mas tenha cuidado."

E, verdadeiramente, essa carta não foi para apenas falar de um sentimento.

Escrevi essa carta para te comunicar que estou indo para os Estados Unidos, não tenho nada a perder. E também preciso falar uma coisa importante: nós dois temos um..."

**Então, olhe pra mim agora**

**  
Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

**  
Mas esperar por você é tudo que posso fazer**

**  
E isso é o que eu tenho que encarar**

**  
Então olhe pra mim agora**

- Ginny, devolve a carta que a Hermione me escreveu!

- Não – ela amassou a carta e jogou na lareira – você não pode se comunicar com ela.

-Mas eu precisava ler o que estava escrito na última linha. Era o mais importante da carta.

- E por isso que você não pode ler... Digo, é por isso que você pode ficar mole e aceita-la novamente. Estou grávida de você! Você não percebe?

- Eu sei disso. Por isso que eu tenho que me casar com você.

* * *

-Harry, eu espero que tenha recebido e lido toda a minha carta, pois não vou enviar outra. – dizia subindo na escada do avião – eu estou carregando um filho de dois anos no colo. Este filho é seu. Minha gravidez foi difícil, e não usei isso para ficar com você. Você vai querer tirar essa criança de mim, mas eu não vou permitir. Passei fome por causa dele. Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu nunca vou mencionar a ele que o pai é a pessoa mais famosa e rica do mundo bruxo.

**Porque eu estarei aqui esperando**

**  
E você voltar pra mim**

**  
Vai de encontro a todas probabilidades**

**  
Essa é a chance que eu tenho que arriscar**

****

Então olhe pra mim agora

Ela dizia isso para ela mesma.

A viagem seria cansativa, ela iria apenas com o filho para outro país, sem a menor idéia de como iam se sustentar.

F I M

**N/A: **Cara, é a primeira fic desse ship que escrevo, mas já li muitas fics boas e espero que essa seja uma daquelas fics que você goste muito.

_Parando de exagerar_

Bom, mandem comentários para poder saber se o que estou escrevendo para as pessoas está agradando ou não

sempre renovando para pedir comentários

A música utilizada é Against All Odds da Maria Carey, mas só pus a letra traduzida

É isso

Beijos e obrigada a todos que chagaram até aqui.

**Agradecimentos** Agradeço mesmo, de coração, à Letícia, pela capa; e a ela e ao Rodrigo pela ótima betagem. Amores, sem você minha fic não teria melhorado.


End file.
